


Truth or Dare

by SherlockedForEternity



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bisexual Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedForEternity/pseuds/SherlockedForEternity
Summary: After a long day retrieving alien junk the team get snowed in North Wales, with no way to get back until tomorrow they play truth or dare, Owen is aggressively bisexual, the team is soft and very drunk.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short to get me back into the hang of writing. No beta so all mistakes are mine, the whole team is bi. Unfinished but short fluff, we love bisexual king Owen. Set during series 2 before Owen dies so it's all soft no heartbreak.

“okay Tosh your turn, truth or dare?” Owen asked, the team had been on a retrieval mission in the north of Wales collecting some alien artefacts that had been spat out by the rift. Unfortunately, it was also the middle of winter and a snowstorm hit the north of Wales causing the roads to be blocked. They all took solace in the nearby pub which was to no surprise quite empty. The city was covered in a blanket of snow and the harsh winds and flurry of snow gave no sign that it would let up. Instead the team booked a couple of rooms for the night and decided that they could relax as the artefacts were just bits of old junk.  
“Mmmmm dare” Tosh said, she had a tiny bit too much wine and was leaning on Gwen’s shoulder who was supporting a matching drunken glow. “alright then, I dare you to give teaboy a lap dance” Owen replied smirking. Jack looked up horrified for a second but he knew Ianto and Tosh were best friends so this shouldn’t be too hard, well other things might be hard if the roles were reversed. “Owen you can’t ask Tosh to do that! It’s misogynistic!” Gwen exclaimed, snapping out of her haze. “It’s okay Gwen”, Tosh patted her on the knee awkwardly as she got up from the floor. She walked, well stumbled towards Ianto and tried to look composed. Jack and Owen were holding in their giggles as Ianto sat there looking a bit shell shocked. Tosh put her hands on Ianto's chest and began to dance, surprisingly she was very good and Ianto began to relax seeing that his friend was enjoying herself. Owen wolf-whistled as things started to get heated and as Tosh's performance came to an end she whispered something scandalous into his ear and he blushed furiously. He quickly composed himself and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Gwen considered herself straight but she had to admit that Tosh had some good moves, Owen shifted slightly looking somewhat uncomfortable as he finally noticed how beautiful and hot Tosh was. Jack glanced over curious as to what Tosh could have said to make Ianto blush that hard but he’d find out later, he leaned over and put an arm around Ianto as Ianto gratefully leaned into his body.  
“Okay it’s my turn now” Tosh said as she sat down, she span the bottle and it landed directly at Gwen. “Truth or dare” “Dare” Gwen hiccuped. “You’re a daring bunch tonight aren’t you” Owen grumbled, the last 3 rounds had landed on Jack, who revealed some very weird kinks that the team did not want to find out about, Owen who confessed that the first person he thought about sleeping with was Ianto – which resulted to Ianto blushing and Owen taking 3 consecutive shots of tequila. I thought I wasn’t your type” Ianto said, in which Owen glared at him and huffed. Then Jack again who got dared to run around naked – which he did with no argument by all means not a surprise. They were used to seeing Jack walk around in his underwear occasionally, that man had no shame.

“I dare you to swap clothes with Owen for the rest of the night” Tosh giggled taking another sip of her wine. “Why am I the one that’s the butt of the joke” Owen grumbled, good natured as the tequila shots started to kick in. “Be glad it’s not Jack who has to wear Gwen's clothes you know he’d enjoy it too much” Ianto replied, he hadn’t spoken much that evening but he was content with Jack's arm around him and the steady flow of beer in his veins. “That’s true Owen, I don’t think you’d appreciate it much if I started wearing a maid outfit around the hub” Jack replied, he leant over and gave Ianto a soft kiss on the neck. “But then again, I know someone who would look good in a maid outfit” Ianto blushed even further as his body became slightly aroused by Jack's words and his 51st century pheromones. Jack shuffled behind Ianto and wrapped his arms around his waist and hoped that Ianto got the hint. “Get a room you two” Owen shouted as he started to pull off his clothes. He dropped his shirt and jeans in front of Gwen and took her offending turquoise shirt and pulled it over his head. “Gwen you do not smell good”, Owen pulled a face as he sniffed the shirt he was wearing. “What is that, cheap Barbie perfume?” Gwen glared at him as she struggled to get the buttons through the holes, who made the holes so small? “I could say the same about you Owen, you smell like you’ve doused yourself in febreeze. Okay it’s my turn is it?” Gwen asked.

The bottle spun a couple of times round and landed on Ianto, Ianto cursed under his breath slightly hoping that Gwen wouldn’t ask him a question he couldn’t answer. “Truth” Gwen thought for a couple moments and suddenly her eyes lit up, “Describe the last time you and Jack shagged.” Owen groaned loudly stating that he did not want to hear about Jack and Ianto's shenanigans around the hub, but secretly he was wondering the same as Gwen. Tosh had gotten up and brought some snacks to their haphazard circle and Owen was glad that there was a distraction. “Do I have to do this” Ianto protested, the blush from earlier had not faded and his normally pale complexion was even brighter red. “You know the rules Ianto” Gwen chided him. “Also Tosh has CCTV so we could always watch you when we get back” Jack's ears perked up at that comment, “CCTV huh, Tosh you should have told me sooner I have so many ideas” He smiled mischievously as he leaned forwards and nibbled on Ianto's ear. Ianto batted away jack’s face with as much control as he could muster after 4 pints and a couple of shots. “I will not divulge into my sex life and remind me to wipe all CCTV recordings when we get back.” He gestured towards the bottle of tequila by Owen's foot and poured himself 3 shots. He caught Owen's eye who looked slightly disappointed that the Welshman wouldn’t take the truth. “But I will say that we’ve done it on your desk Owen. Multiple times. Maybe you should join us one day” Ianto winked as he took the three shots. Owen blushed and scowled at the bowl of popcorn. Jack leant over and mock stage whispered towards Owen, “If you really want the details I can tell you once he’s passed out” this of course made Owen go even redder than Ianto. 

After a few more rounds, they started to wind down. Jack and Ianto had ended up asleep in each others arms once the alcohol buzz had began to wore off. Owen had ended up on the bed asleep with a blanket draped over him, and Tosh and Gwen had left the room to go to their respective beds. It had been a nice change for them to bond together and to get to know each other on a more personal level. They didn't get many chances to have fun as a whole team but that one fateful day where they ended up in North Wales will always be a sweet memory for the team.


End file.
